sacredsevenfandomcom-20200213-history
Sacred Seven
Sacred Seven (セイクリッドセブン''Seikuriddo Sebun''?) is a 2011 Japanese science fiction anime television series produced by Sunrise under the direction of Yoshimitsu Ohashi. Script supervisor is Shin Yoshida with mechanical designs by Ippei Gyōbu. The series began broadcasting in Japan starting July 3, 2011 on the Mainichi Broadcasting System and later will be rebroadcast by TV Kanagawa, TV Aichi, Tokyo MX, and Teletama. Plot The stage is a certain port city within the Kantou region. There resides Tandouji Alma, who lives a lonely and solitary life. One day, he is approached by Aiba Ruri who asks for his help, for the power of the Sacred Seven which resides within Alma. However, Alma turns her away. In the past, Alma had hurt people with that power. Since that moment, he had foresworn it. But when the peaceful city is attacked by a monster, Alma reluctantly decides to use the Sacred Seven. However, his powers go berserk and the situation becomes even more dire. At that moment, Ruri comes to his aid. Characters Alma Tandouji One of main characters of Sacred Seven. He was born with the power of Sacred Seven from his mother's exposure. A few years ago before the series, he lost control of his powers and harmed a lot of people. Hence, the reason he lives in solitary. Alma can only control his true powers if Ruri inserts a special Lightstone in him. He has access to all seven powers (hence the meaning Sacred Seven). Alma used to have a crystal that belong to his mother that was suppose to suppress his powers, but it got thrown into the river by a bully which caused the incident. He has been looking for it ever since, hence developed a habit of looking for rocks. He became a member of the Geology Club the same time Kagami and Ruri did. Ruri Aiba Another main character of Sacred Seven. She is the daughter of a billionaire noble family who were killed by a Darkstone]. She created Aiba Foundation to combat against the Darkstones. She is a Lightstone that has the ability to turn a crystal into a Lightstone and insert it into Alma to control his true powers. She became chairman of Alma's school (where she heavily renovated the school) and a member of the Geology Club to keep in contact with Alma. She has a twin sister named Aoi who also survived the Darkstone aftermath, but was crystallized. Her whole foundation is occupied with all female maids. Makoto Kagami Ruri's personal butler and field commander for the Aiba Foundation. At 18, he graduated from Harvard and is enrolled in Alma's school for his convenience. He became class president and a member of the Geology Club when he enrolled. He has his own personal mech to fight Darkstones. Wakana A childhood friend of Alma after the incident. She is the only person that is not afraid Alma despite the rumors. She is the head of the Geology Club. She has an obsession of find good rocks, a trait that she passed on to Alma. Knight Kijima Main antagonist of Alma. He is the same being as Alma except that he overuses his power which causes his condition that can be treated with a vaccine. He can alter objects around his surroundings and Darkstones into his weapons. He truly want to be free even if he has to fight the Aiba Foundation for it. He has a huge grudge against his former superior, Kenmi. He considers Alma as a higher class than himself. His companion, Fei, takes care of him. Doctor Kenmi A renounced scientist for a private organization that studies the Sacred Seven powers. He was the one that experimented on Knight and was his former superior. He created a way to utilize the Sacred Seven power with an artificial crystal, however its powers are limited. His armor is called Cyclops. Arukune Kenmi's personal security and has uses the same artificial crystal to transform. She tends to complain a lot and acts like a kid, but to do her best. She fought Knight with no problem. Her armor is called Rabbit.